This invention relates to a dispensing storage container for accommodating and dispensing a laundry treatment material such as a liquid, which container is designed to be attached to a bottle of the laundry treatment liquid as originally packaged and sold and/or as stored as an assembly until the bottle of laundry treatment liquid is empty. The storage container is separated from the bottle of laundry treatment liquid, such as liquid detergent, filled therewith and placed into a washing compartment with laundry to be cleaned, such as within an automatic clothes washing machine. The washing water enters the container, through transfer holes in the cover thereof, to flush the laundry treatment liquid out through the transfer holes into the washing compartment. After each use the empty storage container is reunited with the bottle for subsequent reuse.